LaaLaa, Diedie
by scia
Summary: Teletubies die... again. arent we original. Lots of swearing!
1. Default Chapter

Laa-Laa, die-die  
  
Chapter 1 : Acid  
  
  
  
Laa-Laa says, eh-oh "Eh-oh" says Laa-Laa. Laa-Laa walks forward and falls down a hole. "Oh-no, I fell down a hole." Said Laa-Laa. Tinky Winky was in the hole, he said, Eh-oh Laa-Laa "Eh-oh Laa-Laa" said Tinky Winky. "Eh-oh" {This went on for some time, as teletubies don't have a brain cell "Eh-oh" between them and relies on the commentary instead} Poo and Dipshit (sorry Dipstick) were also there (oh crap)  
  
Then the hole began to fill with acid  
  
'oh no the hole is filling with acid' one of the twats sorry teletubies said. 'oh no it burns' 'Ahhhhh!' 'NooNoo help!'  
  
NooNoo came to the rescue, but fell in as well Yay! Whoo hoo, um I mean um.. Boo?  
  
Did they die (God I hope so)  
  
Find out in next chapter... 


	2. Counting down

Laa-Laa, die-die  
  
Chapter 1: Acid  
  
  
  
Laa-Laa says, eh-oh "Eh-oh" says Laa-Laa. Laa-Laa walks forward and falls down a hole. "Oh-no, I fell down a hole." Said Laa-Laa. Tinky Winky was in the hole, he said, Eh-oh Laa-Laa "Eh-oh Laa-Laa" said Tinky Winky. "Eh-oh" {This went on for some time, as teletubies don't have a brain cell "Eh-oh" between them and relies on the commentary instead} Poo and Dipshit (sorry Dipstick) were also there (oh crap)  
  
Then the hole began to fill with acid  
  
'oh no the hole is filling with acid' one of the twats sorry teletubies said. 'oh no it burns' 'Ahhhhh!' 'NooNoo help!'  
  
NooNoo came to the rescue, but fell in as well Yay! Whoo hoo, um I mean um.. Boo?  
  
Did they die (God I hope so)  
  
Find out in next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Counting down  
  
  
  
Not all of them died but we're working on it.  
  
'umm, umm, umm' says Dipshit not knowing what to say as the commentator had walked of while saying 'why the hell am I working with these twats'  
  
Silence............20 minutes later that LaaLaa isn't moving.  
  
Poo kicked LaaLaa, as she slid down the wall on top of Poo Tinky Winky says 'oh no LaaLaa dead' but makes no effort to help Poo as he had eaten all Tinky Winky's tubby tustard  
  
NooNoo, angry with Tinky Winky for being selfish but Tinky Winky just rolled over and smashed the annoying robot into a million pieces. 'And there were two' sang Dipshit ignoring the sound of Poo's scream 'there's three' muffled from under LaaLaa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: commentator gets revenge  
  
  
  
'Yay NooNoo's dead' the commentator cheered returning from shooting Barney  
  
'I hated that son of a B**** .. umm I mean' There was a thump from Poo dying from suffocation underneath LaaLaa  
  
Now there really is two!' said Dipshit  
  
(wow the twats are actually learning to talk with out the commentators help)  
  
'Ooh what's that?' Tinky Winky said pointing at the red smoke, The commentator, late because of happy daydreaming said ' It's red smoke' Dipshit opened his mouth to 'ooh' at the smoke but dived in to his mouth and was taken over by a demon'  
  
He's been taken over by a demon  
  
'oooohhhhh' said Tinky Winky. The Demon/Dipshit rammed his head into Tinky Winkys stomach, and they both died. Tinky Winky because Dipshit had a point on his head, and Dipshit because the commentator got pissed off again and whacked him round the head with the remains of the NooNoo and then went rabbit hunting. 


	3. Comentator's revenge

Laa-Laa, die-die  
  
Chapter 1: Acid  
  
  
  
Laa-Laa says, eh-oh "Eh-oh" says Laa-Laa. Laa-Laa walks forward and falls down a hole. "Oh-no, I fell down a hole." Said Laa-Laa. Tinky Winky was in the hole, he said, Eh-oh Laa-Laa "Eh-oh Laa-Laa" said Tinky Winky. "Eh-oh" {This went on for some time, as teletubies don't have a brain cell "Eh-oh" between them and relies on the commentary instead} Poo and Dipshit (sorry Dipstick) were also there (oh crap)  
  
Then the hole began to fill with acid  
  
'oh no the hole is filling with acid' one of the twats sorry teletubies said. 'oh no it burns' 'Ahhhhh!' 'NooNoo help!'  
  
NooNoo came to the rescue, but fell in as well Yay! Whoo hoo, um I mean um.. Boo?  
  
Did they die (God I hope so)  
  
Find out in next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Counting down  
  
  
  
Not all of them died but we're working on it.  
  
'umm, umm, umm' says Dipshit not knowing what to say as the commentator had walked of while saying 'why the hell am I working with these twats'  
  
Silence............20 minutes later that LaaLaa isn't moving.  
  
Poo kicked LaaLaa, as she slid down the wall on top of Poo Tinky Winky says 'oh no LaaLaa dead' but makes no effort to help Poo as he had eaten all Tinky Winky's tubby tustard  
  
NooNoo, angry with Tinky Winky for being selfish but Tinky Winky just rolled over and smashed the annoying robot into a million pieces. 'And there were two' sang Dipshit ignoring the sound of Poo's scream 'there's three' muffled from under LaaLaa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: commentator gets revenge  
  
  
  
'Yay NooNoo's dead' the commentator cheered returning from shooting Barney  
  
'I hated that son of a B**** .. umm I mean' There was a thump from Poo dying from suffocation underneath LaaLaa  
  
Now there really is two!' said Dipshit  
  
(wow the twats are actually learning to talk with out the commentators help)  
  
'Ooh what's that?' Tinky Winky said pointing at the red smoke, The commentator, late because of happy daydreaming said ' It's red smoke' Dipshit opened his mouth to 'ooh' at the smoke but dived in to his mouth and was taken over by a demon'  
  
He's been taken over by a demon  
  
'oooohhhhh' said Tinky Winky. The Demon/Dipshit rammed his head into Tinky Winkys stomach, and they both died. Tinky Winky because Dipshit had a point on his head, and Dipshit because the commentator got pissed off again and whacked him round the head with the remains of the NooNoo and then went rabbit hunting. 


End file.
